


Historias sobre ladybug

by Shadowmaster223



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster223/pseuds/Shadowmaster223
Summary: Muy buenas esta vez les traeré diferentes historias o oneshots sobre diferentes shipps de la serie de ladybug,espero que disfruten de la lectura
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

En París ya había llegado el día de los enamorados, toda la ciudad estaba decorada para ese día tan especial, era una fiesta mágica en la conocida Ciudad del Amor, en esas fechas siempre se hacían nuevas parejas, parejas que se habían separado o estaban a punto hacerlo, se daban otra oportunidad y de nuevo surgía algo entre ellos, era algo mágico y maravilloso.

En las calles céntricas y transitadas de la ciudad se veía a una azabache corriendo como alma perdida por el viento, como era común en ella se había vuelto a dormir e iba contrarreloj para poder llegar a tiempo a secundaria, ni siquiera en ese día se le quitaba su costumbre, no fue culpa suya esta vez, tuvo que estar hasta muy tarde ayudando a sus padres, estuvo hasta las 2 de la mañana haciendo chocolates en forma de corazón, algún que otro Cupido comestible, etc, gracias a eso se desvelo.

Cuando llegó al François Dupont vio que ya había sonado el timbre y era la hora del patio, a lo lejos vislumbro la figura de su mejor amiga Alya sentada en una banca con su móvil en sus manos, seguramente estaría mirando algo nuevo de Lady blog, se acercó a ella con un paso lento y cansado.

Alya: Mira quien por fin aparece, ya pensaba que tendría que ofrecer una recompensa para que te buscaran-le dijo ella.

Marinette: Déjate las bromas, estoy muy cansada-explico mientras que le salió un bostezo y sentándose a su lado.

Alya:¿Estas bien Mari?-viendo las ojeras que traía su amiga.

Marinette: Estoy muerta de sueño, estuve hasta la madrugada ayudando a mis padres-le explico ella bostezando otra vez.

Alya: Necesitas un descanso, si quieres puedes poner tu cabeza en mis piernas un poco si quieres y descansar un poco los ojos-le explico llevando su mirada de nuevo al rostro de su amiga.

Al verla de nuevo a los ojos a Alya se le subió un sonrojo a las mejillas y su corazón le comenzó a latir más rápidamente, aquello que le dijo se le salió de lo más hondo de su ser.

Marinette: Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no hace falta-rechazando aquello con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de aquello sonó la campana que anunciaba el final del patio y la continuación de las clases, al levantarse Marinette se encontró a sus pies una caja de bombones negra con una cinta rosa que la envolvía y que tenía una nota.  
Para Marinette:

Eres una princesa bella y deseada, la más preciosa

la más adorable, la que amo con locura y la que no

puedo quitar de mis pensamiento, la que está siempre en mi

mente, la que me quita mi aire, la que hace latir desenfrenadamente mi

corazón, al estar a tu lado, me vuelvo alguien diferente, soy otra

Persona.

Este es un presente que demuestra mi amor por ti.

Tu Admirador secreto

Alya:¿Para quien es eso?-preguntó mirando extrañada aquel presente.

Marinette: Pues parece que es para mi-le explicó ella leyendo aquella nota y cogiendo la cajita

Después de leerlo a Marinette se le subió un sonrojo, aquella nota era lo más bello y precioso que alguien le había escrito, al verla así Alya le arrebató la nota que llevaba y la leyó, después de hacerlo lo volvió a hacer, se le salio una pequeña lagrima.

Alya:Creo que puedo saber de quién puede ser-le dijo a su amiga.

Marinette:¿De quien?-preguntó ella para saber de quien sospechaba su amiga.

Alya: De Juleka, es la única chica que puede hacer una nota tan romántica como esta, además si te fijas la caja es negra y eso encajaría con ella-explicándole su teoría

Marinette: Creo que te estas equivocando, ella está en una relación con Rose, no creo que le esté engañando, con todo lo que ama a su hermosa princesa-destrozandole su teoría.

No pudieron continuar hablando porque tuvieron que coger el camino hacia su clase, porque iban un poco tarde, al entrar a la clase, Marinette y Alya se quedaron sorprendidas, porque en el sitio donde normalmente se sentaba Marinette había una caja de bombones igual a la que se encontraron en el patio, pero esta era diferente, esta era una caja rosa y envuelta en una cinta negra.  
Al cogerla vieron que tenía la misma nota que anterior, pero esta era un poco diferente, porque parecía que esta desprendía algún tipo de olor, como si alguien le hubiera echado alguna especie de perfume.

Marinette: Ahora me dirás que esto es de Rose no?-preguntó mirando a su amiga.

Ella no dijo nada de nada, pero en ese momento al mover su silla se encontró con otra caja de bombones, pero esta era azulada y con una cinta azulada oscura, pero esta no traía ninguna nota, dejo las tres cajas en su mesa.  
Alya:Vaya si que eres popular-viendo los obsequios.

En ese momento apareció Alix poniendo delante de la azabache, en su cara se veía nerviosismo por estar al lado de la azabache.

Alix: Marinette, te quería dar algo-le dijo con nerviosismo en su habla y con sus manos detrás de espalda.

Marinette:¿Que es?preguntó viendo el estado de la chica.

Alix: Esto es-ofreciéndole una cajita pequeña en forma de corazón con nervios y apartando su vista.  
Marinette:Gracias Alix-cogiendosela y esbozando-le una sonrisa.

Al no tener aquello en sus manos, la deportista se acercó al rostro de la azabache y le robo un pequeño beso de sus labios, después de darle aquello se fue corriendo con la cara toda roja.

Marinette:¿Que acaba de pasar?-preguntó aun recordando el tacto de los labios de Alix con los de ella.

Alya: No lo sé-le dijo ella.

Marinette: Este es el dia de San Valentine, mas raro que estoy viviendo-le explicó a su amiga.

En ese preciso momento aparecieron Mylene y Ivan, se pararon enfrente de Marinette, cada uno llevaba una caja de bombones, las dos chicas ya se imaginaban para quién serían, la pareja no dijo nada, solamente dejaron sus presentes con los demás, pero además de aquello cada uno le besó una mejilla de Marinette a la vez, eso puso como un tomate el rostro de Marinette, que pasaba aquel día, todos estaban enamorados de ellos o era una algún Akuma que lo estaba provocando, esos pensamientos se le pasaban a la azabache por su cabeza.


	2. Mariharem: La Cita

Un sábado sobre las 10 de la mañana las calles de París estaban muy ajetreadas, especialmente sus monumentos, todos tenían muchos visitantes a esa hora pero había uno en especial que era más visitado que los demás a esa hora en particular, era una pirámide de cristal que se encontraba en la plaza central de ciudad, aquel edificio tenía muchos nombres, pero era conocido por todos como El Louvre, era uno de los museos más famosos porque en él había muchas obras de arte muy valiosas y preciosas, y también porque contenía una de las mejores pinturas del mundo, la Gioconda o más conocida como La Mona Lisa, en la entrada se veía a una pareja agarrados de la mano, el muchacho llevaba tres entradas para la nueva exposición que exponían sobre la Edad Edo, la chica estaba muy nerviosa, porque aquel día era muy especial para ellos, le iban a pedirle a Marinette que fuera parte de su pareja, es decir que le iban a pedirle que saliera con ellos dos.

Mylene:¿Crees que vendrá?-le pregunto a su novio y llevándose su vista a el.

Ivan: Seguro que sí, estás preciosa-le respondió él viendo el vestido que se había puesto para esa ocasión especial y tranquilizando-la

Mylene: Muchas gracias, espero que a ella le guste-pensando en lo que pensaría su amor de cómo se veía.

Ellos dos aun guardaban en el lugar más especial él como aquella azabache los enamoró, fue gracias a una obra de teatro que tuvieron que ensayar juntos para el proyecto de clase que se dieron cuenta de que la amaban, aun recordaba aquel día en particular, nunca se les iría aquel recuerdo, ni aunque murieran no se les borraría de mente y corazón.

_(Flashback)_

_En la habitación de la azabache se veían a Mylene,Ivan y a la propia Marinette con guiones en sus manos, estaban practicando Romeo y Julieta era un trabajo para subir nota , por casualidades del destino Julieta era Mylene y Romeo Marinette, hubo muchas quejas por parte de Chloe, Lila, Alix y Alya, decían que Mylene no encajaba en el papel de Julieta, aunque Kagami no dijera nada su mirada lo decía todo, no le hacían falta palabras para descubrir que estaba de acuerdo con sus compañeras._

_Chloe: Ella es demasiado bajita.-explico la rubia._

_Lila: Esta gorda-explico la italiana._

_Alix/Alya: Además es muy fea para ese papel-argumentaron a la vez._

_Todas esas frases fueron como dagas que hirieron de muerte a la chica que se fue corriendo llorando acompañada de su novio Ivan, las chicas esbozaron una sonrisa de victoria porque había conseguido el propósito que pretendían, pero a Marientte no le gusto el carácter con el que se habían comportado sus amigas en especial Alya, nunca pensó que le haria algo asi a otras personas, se fue de la clase y comenzó a buscar-la_

_Después de un rato la encontró sentada en un banco llorando desconsoladamente con Iván a su lado sentado intentando animarla, pero no lo conseguía. Se acercó con cautela a ella, al estar a su lado se agacho un poco para poder mirarle a sus ojos._

_Marinette: No les hagas caso,son tontas-explicando-le de mientras que le secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo._

_Mylene: Tienen razón, no merezco ese papel, además tu necesitas a alguien mejor yo-volviendo a llorar todo lo que le dijeron le había hecho mucho daño._

_Marinette: Tu eres preciosa, no podría tener a una compañera mejor para hacer el papel, nos vemos esta tarde en mi casa-volviendo a secar las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas y abrazándola tiernamente, después del abrazo se comenzó a dirigir de nuevo hacia clase._

_Aquello tocó el corazón de ambos componentes de la pareja, se sintieron muy alegres de que una chica como Marinette fuera su amiga, en sus corazones entró un pequeño sentimiento que no era amistad, era algo más profundo y bello._

_Marinette: continuamos con el ensayo?-pregunto mirando fijamente a la chica que estaba a su lado de mientras que su novio está sentado en la cama de la azabache._

_Mylene: Si por favor-le respondió alegremente._

_Marinette: ¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa_ _luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has_ _aventajado en hermosura! ¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal_ _es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan, ¡Deséchalo! ¡Es_ _mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!… Habla… más nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué_ _importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…Soy demasiado atrevido. No es a mi a_ _quien habla. Dos de las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún que hacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno. ¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? ¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! ¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!… ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla!-recitando_

_Mylene: ¡Ay de mí!._

_Marinette: Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para_ _verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno_ _del aire._

_Mylene: ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehusa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto._

_Así estuvieron ensayando por una hora, a Mylene le parecía que aquellas frases se las dijera a ella y no al personaje que interpretaba, noto como si su corazón quisiera salir de ella y lanzarse a los brazos de Marinette para estar-se con ella de por vida._

_(The End del Flashback)_

En un lugar no muy lejano al Louvre se veía a Kim y a Alix espiando a la pareja esperando para ver cuando venía su ángel azulado, la pelirosa tenía una cara de furia porque quería matar a ese par y quedarse con Mari para ella y para nadie más.

Después de unos 15 minutos apareció la chica con el pelo suelo y no en sus normales coletas, no le costó encontrar a sus dos amigos.

Marinette: Espero que no os haya hecho esperar mucho tiempo-disculpándose por su tardanza.

Ivan: No te preocupes, hace poco que hemos llegado-respondiendole

Después de aquello entraron y comenzaron a visitar todo el museo juntos, cada uno cogió una de las manos de Marinette y la guiaron por todas las salas, sin saberlo ellos Kim y Alix iban detrás suyo esperando una pequeña oportunidad para separar a la azabache de ellos y llevársela a algún sitio para declararse antes de lo que hicieran ellos, para sorpresa de Kim y Alix, en una de las salas se encontraron con Chloe,Alya, Lila, Kagami y Sabrina, pero además también estaban por casualidad paseando por allí cogidas de las mano Juleka y Rose.

Alix:¿Que es lo que estáis haciendo aquí?-pregunto irritada al encontrarse con todas las chicas que amaban a Marinette en ese preciso lugar.

Juleka y Rose: nosotras dos estamos en una cita-explicaron a la vez.

Chloe: Yo he venido para coger un poco de información para hacer una tarea de historia-le informó ella

Lila/Alya: Nosotras la acompañamos-dijeron a la vez ambas castañas.

Kagami: yo he venido a ver la nueva exposición sobre la edad Edo-le contestó fríamente y sin ganas.

Alix: Una puta mierda, no me creo que estáis aquí por casualidad, de Juleka y Rose me lo creo, pero de las demás no-informó a las chicas que estaban allí-Mierda les he perdido,me habéis distraído y le he perdido de vista.

La buscaron todos juntos porque no querían perderse de vista, tampoco se fiaban de ellos porque sabían que aprovecharían cualquier momento para declararse a Marinette antes de lo que hicieran ellos. La encontraron en la sala Egipcia, pero no estaba sola, estaba con Sabrina, parecía que Mylene y Ivan la dejaron un poco sola, las dos chicas estaban hablando tranquilamente, pero detrás de una columna estaban las fans de Mari.

Chloe: No me esperaba esto de tu parte Sabrina.

Alya: Estas muerta perra.

Lila: No encontraran tu cuerpo nunca.

Alix: Seras mi saco de boxeo próximamente.

Kagami: Serás una delicia para los Leones,Tigres y panteras del zoológico.

Sabrina notaba una aura terrorífica que procedía de un lugar, ella también estaba enamorada de Marinette.

Juleka y Rose también vieron a las dos chicas hablar tranquilamente y a ambas le salieron una sonrisa de Psicópata.

Juleka/Rose: Aprovecha este momento, porque pronto estarás muerta-pensaron a la vez.


End file.
